My First Friend or?
by InsigniaOfFairyTail
Summary: Hinamori Momo is a normal girl with normal life, a tomboy girl with kind personality, and she's a bit shy sometimes. Ichigo Kurosaki is her best friend, they are like brother and sister. One day she met Hitsugaya Toshirou, a cold guy who closed his heart to everyone. Will she became friends with him? Or something...else... R&R!


My First Friend or...?

**Hi guys! I'm gonna introduce myself, u can call me Keko, the nickname my friends used all this time. I used to read HitsuHina fanfics for daily when I was 11, but now I decided to write HitsuHina fanfics from now on. This is my first HitsuHina and Bleach fanfic and I hope you like it, also I'm gonna tell u I'm not good with English. So, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. **

**BEFORE THAT i have to apologize, i deleted my latest Fairy Tail fanfic for some reason that i can't explain i'm so sorry! I hope u forgive me! **

* * *

Chapter 1 : A normal, First Day of School… Or is it?

**Hinamori's POV**

My name is Hinamori Momo. I'm 16, and I'm starting high school in Seiretei High. I'm a girl who enjoys her life. I'm a quite a tomboy, and I rarely wear skirts. Excluding school skirts. I'm single, and I'm happy with it. Who cares about boyfriends anyway? I'll get one soon. I'll just have to enjoy my life as a single while I can. Oh, and my parents died in a car crash when I was 5.

I have a two best friends, The First is Matsumoto Rangiku. She's mental… She's always crazy when it comes to love, especially other's love life, and she's kind of a match-maker person. She loves shopping and eating, but her body is always in a good shape. We're living in the same dorm, by the way.

Second is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's my friend since we're in Junior High School. He has two sisters, Yuzu and Karin. His mother died when he was still a kid, so he lives with his father. We're so close, but we didn't love each other. We're like brother and sister, and we care for each other.

Enough with the introductions. Today is the first day of school, and I'm…..

Still in my bed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Wake up, sleepyhead! First day of school, get up and get dressed, Hurry UP!" Matsumoto shouted in Hinamori's ear.

"Ugh…. Alright, alright.." Said Hinamori.

"Ara, Hinamori-san, Rangiku-san, it's a bit early. Are you two going to do something?" Unohana said. She's the owner of the dorm where they live.

"Oh yeah, Unohana-san! I'm going to make her pretty! Said Matsumoto as she punched her fist to the air.

"C'mon, let's just get ready." Hinamori yawned and walked to the bathroom.

They're getting ready. Hinamori's hair was tied in a ponytail, and she wore her charm bracelet that she got from her mother. Rangiku forcefully putting some makeup on her, she struggled, but she gave up. There's no way she could fight over these things with Rangiku. After they were ready, they had breakfast downstairs and walked to school. They met Ichigo on the way.

"Ichigo! Long time no see!" Rangiku shouted and waved her hand to Ichigo.

"Yo, Rangiku, Momo! Uh, it's not that long, though."

"Whatever! It's the first day of school and you don't want to be late, c'mon!" Rangiku dragged them to school.

They walked to the notice board to see their class. They walked to the class E.

"Yay! We're in the same class!" Rangiku hugged Hinamori.

"Rangiku.. can't.. breathe…." Hinamori gasped for air as Rangiku hugged her tightly.

"Class E, huh? Lucky we're in the same class.." Said Ichigo.

"Yo guys! It turns out that we're in the same class, am I right?" Said Renji, who approached with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hey ichigo, c'mere." Said Hinamori to Ichigo.

"What?" He whispered.

"Your crush is here."

"Really?" He started to look around.

"God. You're right. I'm sooo lucky." Ichigo is happy. Really happy.

"Yeah. I'm going to try to be her best friend starting on this day."

"K. Thanks, Momo."

Hinamori walked to a seat next to a window. Yeah, she liked those seats. What she really likes is spacing out. She often gets scolded by some teachers because she's always spacing out. Especially in social studies. Oh, how she hated it very much. And now she's spacing out again.

"Hinamori, I'm going to sit next to youuuu!" Rangiku rushed to Hinamori.

"I'm sorry, but this seat is taken." Said someone, putting her bag next to Hinamori's seat.

"Oh, okay. You can have it. I'm sitting here then." Rangiku sat on a seat next to them.

"Thank You. Can I sit here?" It was Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh, sure you can. I have no problem sitting with anybody."

"You're Hinamori Momo, right? You're quite popular. The girls often talk about you." She said, shaking hands with Hinamori.

"Really? I didn't know about that."

"Yeah, they were talking about your score in middle high and how you always protect the weak girls from the perverted guys, and your kendo skills are great. You're friggin' awesome." Rukia laughed.

"Thank you. But you're awesome yourself Kuchiki-san, especially your judo skills. Plus, a bunch of guys have asked you out, and you're cute." Said Hinamori.

"No, my skills are nothing compared to your crazy skills, but thank you. You can call me Rukia by the way. Can I call u Momo?"

"Sure." By then Hinamori thought that Rukia could be her third best friend.

* * *

Time Skip to lunch time

* * *

Lunch time arrived. Hinamori, Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia are having lunch together at the cafeteria. When they are walking to the cafeteria, Hinamori didn't realize that she dropped her charm bracelet.

"Whoa, so this is the famous Rukia Kuchiki, The Kuchiki Family is one of the richest families in the world, right?" Said Renji.

"Yeah, for crying out loud, Abarai." Rukia replied while eating.

"You can just call us our first name. I found out calling last names is boring."

"I don't know what you mean but alright. Tell me your names."

"I'm Ikkaku."

"I'm Yumichika."

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"I'm Ichigo."

"Okay. Nice to see you guys." She smiled. Hinamori found out that Ichigo is blushing a bit. She giggled while holding her wrist. By that time she realized her charm bracelet is gone. She looked around, but she couldn't find it.

"What's up, Momo? You look worried. " Ichigo asked.

"My charm bracelet. It's gone."

"Have you already looked for it?" Yumichika asked.

"Not exactly, I think I've dropped it somewhere. The hook is a bit loosened up…"

"You mean this charm bracelet?" Hinamori turned to see a boy holding her charm bracelet.

"I saw you accidently dropped it on the floor. Be careful next time. This thing could be anywhere." Said the boy, he walked away from them.

"Whoa, I didn't even say thank you… Is that… Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Said Hinamori.

"Yeah, he's kinda cold, huh? But many girls are after him. His scores are as good as yours, Hinamori. Maybe higher. His intelligence can't be compared to anybody. He's a prodigy. He's also good in soccer." Said Renji.

"He's got some kind of… a playboy look…" Said Rukia.

"Yeah, but he's not a playboy… I doubted he ever dated someone… I think my stupid sister had a crush on him when he helped her with her soccer match… But he's a good guy. He helped me to clean the class when u guys dumped the work on me… Back in middle high…" Said Ichigo, with a pissed face.

"Whoa, easy there. We didn't really dump the work on you." Yumichika laughed.

"Yea, Yea. Whatever."

"But I'm still feeling bad for not thanking him." Said Hinamori, feeling guilty.

"You always felt that to almost all people, honey." Said Rangiku.

"I know. But this thing is important to me. I'm going to thank him properly later."

School was over. Hinamori said goodbye to her friends, and started searching Toshiro Hitsugaya. Fortunately, she found him alone, under the tree. Unfortunately, it seems that he's not in a good mood. But it doesn't stop her from approaching him.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I saw the girl from earlier approaching me. Hinamori Momo, if I'm not mistaken? What is she doing here?

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly.

"I just want to thank you for founding my bracelet. I haven't thanked you." Huh? What's with this girl?

"There's no need to. It's just a bracelet. What's the big deal?" I said.

"This bracelet very important to me, my mother gave it to me before she died." Whoa. I didn't see that coming. I have no parents too, so I understand her feelings. And I feel bad..

"…Sorry."

"It's okay. Uh… See you later."

"Yeah."

She walked to the gate. Just before she leaves, she took a glance at me. She smiled, and then she continued walking until she reached the gate. What a weird girl…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So, you're done thanking him?"

"Whoa, Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Want to eat somewhere before we go home?"

"Sure."

They walked to a new café by the street. It's name is Hisana's café. They're going in, and sat on a seat by the corner of the room. They were about to order something when they saw someone familiar.

"Rukia?" They said in unison.

"Oh, hi guys.."

"You're a waitress here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, my brother owns this café. And I want to help him by becoming a waitress." Rukia replied.

"Why not naming it Kuchiki's Café? More people will come here." Said Hinamori

"I don't know… I'm just the waitress." Rukia laughed.

"So.. who's this Hisana?" Asked Ichigo.

"She's my brother's wife. And she's also my real sister. She died when I was a little."

"I'm sorry….. Wait. What do you mean by real sister?" Said Hinamori, curious.

"Well, Nii-sama adopted me as his little sister, but my real family is my sister. She abandoned me when I was a baby but she regretted it. She married Nii-sama, and insists to find me. She died before I could meet her."

"Wow. That's rough." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. By the way, what would you like?'

"Oh, totally forgot. I'd like some cappuccino." Ichigo said.

"And skim latte please." Hinamori added.

"Okay. One cappuccino and one skim latte. Got it." Said Rukia, leaving them alone.

"So?" Said Hinamori.

"So?" Ichigo is confused.

"Rukia. Is she cute in that dress?" Hinamori smiled.

"Shut up."

"Whatever. By the way, I really need to work part-time. Do you think it's okay if I work here?"

"Maybe… Let's ask her about that." With perfect timing, Rukia arrived with their orders.

"Your orders." She put the cappuccino and skim latte on the table.

"Uh, Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking for a while… Can I work here, part-time? Like you?" Hinamori asked.

"Sure, why not? We're lack of waitress here. How about you Ichigo? Do you want to work here too?"

"Eh? Well…. Give me some time to think about it."

"Okay. If you guys really want to work here, you can talk to my brother after you finished your drinks, kay?" She winked and walked away. Ichigo blushed once again. Hinamori laughed at him.

"C'mon, Ichigo! This is your chance to get to know her!"

"You're right. I should."

They finished their drinks, and then they talked to Byakuya, Rukia's brother. He approved and let them work there. They said goodbye to Rukia and went home. Suddenly Hinamori got a call from Unohana.

"Eh? Oh, just a minute, Ichigo."

"Hello? Unohana-san?"

"_Hinamori-chan? Where are you? Are you with Kurosaki-san?"_

"I'm on the way home. And yeah, he's with me. Why?"

"_My old friend is here with his nephew. They're eating on our dining room right now. You should ask Kurosaki-san to join us. Oh, how about Rangiku-san? Is she with you?"_

"No, she's not. Okay, we'll be there soon, Unohana-san."

"_Okay. Bye. Be careful on the way home."_

Hinamori put her cellphone back to her bag.

"Ichigo, do you want to eat dinner with us? Unohana-san said her old friend is there with his nephew."

"Sure, why not? Let's go."

Meanwhile, on the dining room of Hinamori and Rangiku's dorm…

"I've already called her. She brought a friend here. But I haven't called the other one." Unohana smiled.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to see them. By the way, the food you make is delicious, as always." Ukitake said.

'_**DING DONG'**_

"Oh, they're here. I'll open the door." Said Unohana, while approaching the door.

"Unohana-sann! Why you only tell Hinamori about the guest?! Am I not invited?" Said Rangiku with a pout.

"Ara.. I'm about to call you, Rangiku-san. Why did you know?"

"We met her in front of the gate and we told her." Said Hinamori.

"I see. Anyway, you should probably come in."

They came to the dining room to see Ukitake Juushiro, Unohana's old friend who was smiling brightly.

"Hello, so you must be Hinamori-san and Rangiku-san! And you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you, sir."

"You can just call me Ukitake. So you guys are from Seiretei high school too, huh? Just like my nephew."

"So… where is your nephew, Ukitate-san?" Rangiku asked.

"He's in the restroom. He'll be back." Just at the moment someone approached the dining room.

"Hitsugaya?" They said in unison.

"Huh? So you must be the girls Unohana-san's talking about… But why Kurosaki is here?"

"Oh, you know them, Toshiro?"

"Yeah, we're all in the same class." Said Ichigo.

"You didn't answer my question, Kurosaki.."

"Oh, sorry. I was from Hisana's Café with Hinamori just when Unohana-san called her and she invited me here."

"I see…"

"You should probably eat or the food will get cold." Said Unohana.

"Right…" They said in unison.

After they eat, they left Unohana and Ukitake in the dining room so they can have a nice chat. Rangiku suddenly challenged Ichigo to play a game, leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya alone in the living room.

"So… You live with your uncle?"

"Yeah. My parents died when I was young, so I live with him."

"Oh… Sorry.."

"It's not a big deal.."

"By the way… do you really have a close friend? It looks like you're always alone…"

"Not really. I don't have a close friend. Wait. Why am I telling you this?"

"Why? It's normal to tell something like that."

"Tch. You're stupid you know that?"

"Ehh? Why? I'm not!"

He didn't answer. He just crossed his arms and didn't say anything. Hinamori does the same after she saw him. There were some awkward silences between them.

"Uh… You want me to be the first?" Hinamori started.

"Huh? What?"

"Your first close friend?"

"The reason I don't have any close friend is because I'm too lazy to have one."

"You should have one. Trust me. You better find someone that won't turn back on you. The one who will support you until the end. Everyone should have one. Especially someone like you. You can't rely on yourself everytime. I won't force you to make me one of your close friend, but you really need to find one."

Hitsugaya was taken aback by her words. The awkward silence slipped between them again. He was thinking about it.

_"Can I rely on you then?"_ He asked with a serious tone. Hinamori was surprised. She'd never thought he thought about it so quickly. She looked elsewhere, but then she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, you can." Then she saw something she had never saw. He smiled. Not that forced smile or weird smile he always has, but a generous smile.

Little did they know, their beginning of friendship will lead to something they've never imagine.

* * *

**Okay, it's done! So how is it? I'm sorry if it's too long. And I'm sorry if it's too short. Anyway, review please! I would appreciate it if you review this story. Thanks!**


End file.
